True Enough
by thatreevesgirl
Summary: Sousuke comes to visit Rin in Australia, but the two of them have been apart for quite a long time. Rin didn't realize how much he longed for Sousuke until Sousuke was standing in front of him.


They hadn't seen each other in so long. Talked yes, but Sousuke hated video chatting, so they didn't really do that either. He told Rin it made him feel awkward, and Rin didn't press the issue since he was the reason they'd been separated for so long, but now Sousuke is here, standing right in front of Rin.

"Hey," Sousuke says softly, and he places his duffle bag on the ground.

"Hey," Rin says back, and god, he never thought longing for a person was a real thing, but it is, and he did—Rin _longed_ for Sousuke.

"Dammit, don't make me stand here and look stupid. Come here," Sousuke grumbles and opens his arms, wide enough for Rin to fit between them.

Hugging isn't exactly a thing they do much, but Rin doesn't want to argue about it. Rin steps forward and into Sousuke's space, into the enclosure of his arms. It isn't strange to do here, not in Australia where friends are always hugging and slapping each other on the backs. It definitely isn't weird to see friends or family in the airport greeting one another with a hug. Rin often observes these displays of affection with a certain amount of sentimentality and fondness. Physical affection isn't even something that is new to Sousuke and Rin, they're just _rusty_.

Rin bites back the wash of feelings as Sousuke closes his arms around Rin's shoulders, and he can smell Sousuke's earthy cologne and god, did that shithead get even taller? Rin wishes he could say something sappy to his friend like, " _Welcome home,_ " but this isn't Sousuke's home. It isn't even Rin's home if they get technical, just a place that Rin has adopted for a few years while he trots all across the globe competing in the international swimming scene.

There is such a sincere fondness to Sousuke's voice as he whispers, "I missed you," into the crown of Rin's hair, and Rin has to pull back, because it's too much, too fast, too long since, too far apart. And dammit to hell, Rin's eyes are misting up, and the last thing he wants is for Sousuke to tease him for that.

Sousuke doesn't. He doesn't say a word, and if Rin squints, he thinks that Sousuke's eyes look a little glassy too, but it's probably just the florescent lights of the airport. Bad lighting always plays tricks on the eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Rin says, voice breaking a bit, which he alleviates by clearing his throat. Sousuke doesn't argue and picks up his duffle bag to follow.

Back at Rin's new apartment—no more tiny dorm rooms for Rin since he finished college in December—Sousuke sets his bag down in the doorway of Rin's bedroom and flops onto the bed.

"Tell me why I decided to take the three a.m. flight?" Sousuke asks as he stretches out on the mattress. "I didn't sleep on the plane either. I should have taken the flight with the layover in Bangkok."

"And possibly get lost in Thailand?" Rin teases as he lies down next to Sousuke.

"I am not that inept," Sousuke tries to defend himself, but Sousuke is quite aware of just how bad he is with directions.

"You got lost at Samezuka all the time. I worry about you getting lost in your apartment sometimes," Rin says with a chuckle. Sousuke responds by hitting Rin in the face with a pillow.

They lay there in silence for a long time, until Sousuke rolls onto his side, and then Rin rolls onto his side too so that they face one another. "I like the apartment," Sousuke tells Rin, his eyes betraying just how tired he is. Sousuke squints, then blinks, then squints, blinks, blinks again. He tries to stay conscious, but Rin can see how he is losing the battle.

"Get some sleep, idiot. We can go out later. You're here for a full two weeks," and Rin starts to move, to give Sousuke the entirety of the bed to nap in, but Sousuke's arm sneaks around Rin's waist and keeps him there.

"Stay," Sousuke says, still fighting sleep.

And Rin does, and therefore Sousuke sleeps.

Rin nods off for a bit, but he spends most of Sousuke's nap just lying beside his friend and watching him. It should probably feel weird, but it doesn't. When Sousuke finally starts to move and find wakefulness, Rin doesn't shy away.

Should this feel awkward? Should Rin want this as much as he does? Should he just lean in and do the thing he's wanted to do for five damn years?

Answers—not necessarily, yes, _yes._

Rin moves toward Sousuke, and to his surprise, Sousuke meets him halfway. Sousuke is still groggy from his nap, so his nose bumps Rin's nose until he tilts his head a bit more and then their mouths slot together. It's lazy and a little sloppy, and Sousuke laughs against Rin's lips, and then Rin laughs too, but the kiss is also warm and soft and sexy, and heaven help Rin, he wants more.

Sousuke's hands hold Rin's hips, his fingers splayed along the top of Rin's jeans. Rin groans as Sousuke shifts his grip, and his fingertips slip inside the waistband, skin touching skin.

Sousuke pulls back, breathing heavily as he chooses to nuzzle Rin's cheek.

"I…" Sousuke says, but he lets it just hang there.

Rin understands. He really does. Rin doesn't know what to say, because he can do one of two things, be silent and let this kiss say what he can't, or say _everything_ , because one word will lead to more words, and Rin is so afraid he will sound like an idiot if he tries to explain himself or this situation.

Rin decides to kiss Sousuke again. This time it is more coordinated. Sousuke opens his mouth to Rin, and Rin slides his tongue along Sousuke's teeth as he feels the sharpness of an incisor before Sousuke's tongue meets and glides wetly, slickly against Rin's. Rin pulls his tongue back and nips Sousuke's bottom lip before he soothes the wound by sucking and working the lip with his mouth and licking it with his tongue.

Sousuke actually moans and Rin finds himself being pushed over and Sousuke shifts so that he is top of Rin. Rin smirks and Sousuke does his best to kiss Rin's shitty grin off his face. Sousuke gently knees Rin's legs apart, and settles between them. He keeps most of the weight on his arms, which are one either side of Rin's chest, but the heaviness of Sousuke is a pleasing and welcome feeling.

Then Sousuke starts grinding his hips down, his groin making contact with Rin's groin, and Rin blinks, and then cants his hips upward, trying to catch that delightful feeling he had two seconds ago when Sousuke's bulge rubbed against Rin's bulge.

"Get those damn skinny jeans off," Sousuke pleads into Rin's ear.

Rin sneaks his hands between their bodies and unsnaps the button and unzips his jeans. He wriggles, but Sousuke eventually has to shift off of him long enough for Rin to literally peel the jeans off his body. Rin is delighted that Sousuke uses that moment to take off his shirt and his own pants too, leaving him in only a black pair of boxer briefs. Sousuke's position is still somewhat vertical, as he settles back on knees and tosses his shirt toward his duffle bag. Rin stares at the distinct tenting in the front of Sousuke's boxer briefs, and it's impressive if Rin is being honest.

"Damn," Rin says, reaching forward as he cups Sousuke, which Sousuke must not have been ready for because he squeaks. Sousuke just hovers above Rin, eyes wide in surprise, pupils blown, and he makes the cutest squeak Rin has ever heard.

Sousuke recovers by sighing and saying, "Someone is in a hurry."

Rin shrugs and grins, "Someone climbed on top of me and told me to take off my pants. I assumed ' _hurry'_ was implied."

Sousuke just grabs one of Rin's wrists and wrestles him down to the mattress and kisses him again, and this time Rin can feel the slide of Sousuke's barely clothed cock rub against his own.

"Holy hell," Rin murmurs as Sousuke licks a long wet stripe up Rin's neck to Rin's pulse point, kisses the spot, and then nibbles at Rin's jaw. Rin's hips cant upwards trying to gain more friction, but Sousuke presses him down and Sousuke's fingers push Rin's shirt up.

"Why didn't you take this off?" Sousuke asks and pulls it up far enough that he can take the hardened tip of his tongue and playfully lick Rin's left nipple.

"You asshole," Rin says, because his cock leaps as Sousuke sucks and licks and bites at Rin's nipple. "You told me to take off my pants."

"Shirt was kind of _implied_ ," Sousuke says with no shortage of sarcasm as he presses his mouth softly to Rin's collar bone, and the dip of Rin's neck, just under his jaw.

Sousuke moves and lifts the shirt off of Rin, and it also gets tossed to the corner to join Sousuke's clothing. Sousuke lowers himself down onto Rin again, the heaviness and the weight of Sousuke's body makes Rin flush. Rin drags his fingers down Sousuke's back to his backside, slipping the boxer briefs down below Sousuke's asscheeks. Sousuke is eager and wriggling and wanting, and he responds by kissing Rin hard.

"Like that? Want more?" Rin asks when Sousuke settles his head in the crook of Rin's neck, focusing more on the steady grind of his hips, the rhythm of the thrusts.

Sousuke stops moving, breath heavy and wet on Rin's neck. And Rin thinks he might be nodding, but he isn't sure. "Sou?"

Sousuke doesn't say a word, just continues to softly kisses Rin's neck, his jaw, his lips, and Rin finally can see his expression when Sousuke pulls back and lifts his body off of Rin. There is such _longing_ there, and it almost hurts to see. Rin sits up fast, catches Sousuke's mouth in his own, gives him kisses of reassurance as Sousuke slips his boxer briefs further down his thighs, off of his thighs, off his body completely.

"Lube?" Sousuke asks, and Rin points to the top draw of the bed stand. Sousuke shifts and digs in the drawer and comes back with a bottle of lube and a condom.

Rin is nervous, because Sousuke is rather well-endowed, but Rin is pretty sure he can take it. At least, he thinks he can. Sousuke settles between Rin's legs again, and helps Rin out of his boxers, and then he gives Rin's cock a couple of strokes. Rin watches Sousuke flush as he opens the condom wrapper and pulls out a rather ridiculous looking condom.

"Neon? And that really weird pleasure ribbing too?" Sousuke muses as he looks at the bright green condom in his hand. "Do they glow in the dark?"

Rin is almost too mortified to admit, "Yes."

Then Sousuke strokes Rin's cock again and Rin watches as he carefully places the condom on the tip and rolls it down Rin's length. Rin is confused and doesn't know what to say, because Sousuke distracts him by uncapping the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers, reaching behind to prep himself.

Rin is still in shock when Sousuke crawls into Rin's lap and pushes him down onto the bed so that Rin is lying flat. "Don't look so surprised," Sousuke mumbles as he lowers himself onto Rin's length, and probably so Rin doesn't say anything stupid, Sousuke leans down and kisses Rin and rocks his hips slowly to get used to the feeling of Rin inside of him.

They stay like this for a while, slow lazy thrusts and kissing, and Rin melts when Sousuke leans back onto his knees and starts to ride Rin in earnest. Sousuke looks good like that, working his body over Rin's, controlling the pace, obviously enjoying being fucked because Sousuke's cock is hard and dripping precum on Rin's stomach. Rin reaches and strokes Sousuke in time with each heavy rock of Sousuke's hips.

"Damn, you do this well," Rin pants.

Rin tosses his head back and tries his best not to come too soon, but Sousuke moves faster, rocks harder, takes Rin deeper. There is urgency in the way Sousuke moves, and Rin watches as Sousuke takes his own cock in his hand and jerks himself off—one stroke, two, three…five, ten, and then Sousuke comes hard, shuddering and breaking the rhythm as he stripes Rin's stomach with cum. Sousuke's body shakes and he leans forward, resting his hands on either side of Rin's head.

"Good orgasm?" Rin asks, and Sousuke nods silently, breathing heavy. He leans down and kisses Rin, never saying a word, and starts rocking slowly again.

Rin, noticing the fatigue in Sousuke's movements, stills Sousuke by bracing his fingers on Sousuke's hips, and then starts thrusting up into Sousuke's body, his lips never leaving Sousuke's lips. It doesn't take long for Rin to follow Sousuke, pushing up and in with long, hard thrusts, and Sousuke is _still_ kissing him. Fuck. Rin moans heavily into Sousuke's mouth as he cums. Sousuke smirks, the bastard.

Rin enjoys his post-orgasm haze as Sousuke gets up, takes off the condom and ties it before dropping it in the trash, cleans the cum off of Rin's stomach, and finally lies back down beside Rin. Rin smiles at Sousuke, and relishes being naked and sweaty and sated.

"Well, that was nice," he says as Sousuke nuzzles his face against Rin's shoulder.

"Yeah," Sousuke says, and kisses Rin again, and when he stops he is very quiet and very serious. "What would you say if I told you I wanted to get a work visa here in Australia for the year?"

Rin isn't sure what exactly Sousuke is asking, but he's hopeful. "You are always welcome here, Sou," he says as he touches Sousuke's cheek.

Sousuke grins and leans in and kisses Rin long and sweet. Rin responds with a barely there whisper against Sousuke's lips, "Welcome home," which still isn't exactly correct, technically speaking, but is true enough for them, and true enough for now.


End file.
